


Trouble

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Cold Weather, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Realization, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: They had never intended to make it more than just a one-night stand. Then, one night became two. Two nights became three. Finally, those nights turned into a month.They were definitely becomingmore.Despite all of this, Seth finds that he's starting to suspect that Dean Ambrose is trouble.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from. I got bored and suddenly, here this was. Hope you enjoy!

Seth knew he was probably stuck with Dean Ambrose the morning he woke up and found him in the kitchen, scrambling eggs.

This was odd for two reasons. 

For one thing, Dean doesn't cook. He's notoriously bad at it. It's even rumored that he burns water. 

The other odd thing is what Dean's _wearing_.

Dean stands at the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables. He's wearing a white t-shirt and Scooby Doo boxers that Seth are pretty sure belong to him. There's always a _small_ chance that Dean owns the same pair. Seth also knows that's not likely. 

"Are those mine?" Seth asks, breaking the silence of the morning. He winces, Dean jumping. 

"Shit, you scared me." Dean sets the knife down, turning to face him. "I'm out of clothes. Doing laundry now but I figured you wouldn't mind if I borrowed something to wear." He gestures behind him. "Was trying to surprise you- breakfast in bed." 

Seth notices two plates, loaded with toast and fruit, resting on a lucite tray. A small crystal bud vase with a single flower sat between the plate. The flower came from his front yard. It's a gesture that Seth finds strangely sweet. 

His gaze softens, giving Dean a goofy grin. 

"It's the thought that counts." Seth comes behind him, forcing Dean to lean back. Then, they share an upside down kiss. 

They had never intended to make it more than just a one-night stand. Then, one night became two. Two nights became three. Finally, those nights turned into a month. 

They were definitely becoming _more_. 

Despite all of this, Seth finds that he's starting to suspect that Dean Ambrose is trouble.  
\---  
Seth stands in the grocery store, staring at his list. Dean's handwriting is small and cramped. Not wanting to give in and call Dean, he does his best to decipher it. 

_Barbecue chips. Sour Cream and Onion Chips. Onion-Garlic chips?_ Seth thinks, still trying to read. He doesn't know why Dean would want three bags of chips- this can't be right. 

He had no choice but to call his boyfriend. 

"Dean, why do I have three different kinds of potato chips on our grocery list?" he asks, staring at the list.

"You _never_ have the good chips. Low-salt, baked potato chips shouldn't be a thing." 

"You know I don't believe in buying junk food, right?" Seth scolds. He know he sounds annoyed but that's the point. The entire time he's lecturing Dean on the dangers of junk food, he's in the snack aisle, picking out a variety of chips. 

Seth is pretty sure there is nothing he won't do for Dean. 

Seth heads home, expecting to find a disappointed, annoyed Dean. He may be in love but that doesn't mean he can resist the urge to mess with him every so often.

"You know-you're like a child sometimes." Seth says, gently nudging a pouting Dean Ambrose. Just as Dean scowls, opening his mouth to respond, Seth hits lightly with a bag _stuffed_ with potato chips. 

Accepting the bag, Dean's eyes light up. Seth can tell that Dean wants _nothing_ more than to go off on him for his prank but he restrains himself, far too delighted with his treat.

"The clerk wanted to know when my girl was due," Seth explains, putting the groceries away. 

"Why?" Dean asks, happily snacking on a bag of ketchup flavored chips.

"Because only pregnant people and their spouses-slash-families buy the ketchup kind around here." Seth recycles the last grocery bag in the bin and settles onto the couch next to Dean. He reaches into the chip bag, selects a single chip and pops it into his mouth. The strong taste of cheap ketchup floods his mouth, almost causing him to gag. It takes a second for him to swallow the bite and then, he rushes into the kitchen, looking for a bottle of water. 

"Should have warned you- they're an acquired taste," Dean says between peals of laughter. He's laughing so hard that tears are running down his face. 

"How the fuck do you eat those nasty things?" Seth asks, guzzling water in a desperate effort to get rid of the taste. 

"I like ketchup?" Dean offers, shrugging. 

"Just letting you know, there will be no kisses until you brush your teeth." Seth crosses his arms over his chest. "I will _not_ feel like I'm kissing a cheeseburger." 

Later that night, Seth sneaks a peek in his snack cabinet. Overwhelmed by the sheer amount of potato chips, he quickly closes the door and shakes his head. 

He is more convinced than ever that Dean is trouble.  
\---  
Seth wakes up, shivering. Staring up at the ceiling, he realizes that he has no blankets. Rubbing his hands together, he curses his icy skin. 

_Fucking Dean._ Seth thinks, rising. He sits for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He turns, staring at the alarm clock, its red numerals burning into his eyes.

_3:17 AM_

Seth stares at the sleeping lump next to him. Dean sleeps fitfully, shivering the entire time. He's also wrapped in three blankets. 

He _wants_ to be pissed off. He _wants_ to steal the blanket back. Yet, he can't bring himself to be an asshole. It's 20 Degrees in Iowa. A quick consult of the weather tells Seth that the night's high in Las Vegas is 52 Degrees. No wonder Dean's cold- there's a 32 degree difference between here and what he's used to. 

Seth just stands, cursing the cold floor. He goes to the linen closet and empties it of the blankets that he had kept _just_ in case. 

He comes back to find Dean sitting up, looking frantically around. Seth sighs, dumping the blankets on his side of the bed. Then, he sits.

"Looking for me?" Seth asks, wrapping his arm around Dean. "Don't know _how_ you realized I was gone in the 50 seconds it took me to get more blankets. Regardless, I'm back." 

"Got colder," Dean replies, shivering. "I _know_ you have the heat on- why is it so cold?" 

"My house is old and drafty?" It's the best explanation Seth has at 3 in the morning. 

"Sorry I stole the blankets," Dean says, wrapping a quilt around the both of them. 

"You're fine." Seth yawns. "We'll be fine now." He gives Dean a light kiss. "Let's go back to sleep." He manages to tuck them in with the blankets, a welcome relief from the cold night air. 

Dean wraps his arm around Seth's middle, his head resting on his chest. Seth sighs happily, pressing a kiss to Dean's forehead. 

It's in this very moment that Seth _finally_ understands. 

Dean Ambrose is the _very best_ kind of trouble. 

-Fin-


End file.
